


All Mine

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Leo came to him twice, for a Love Potion and for a Binding Spell. Little did Leo know about the entirety of the payment he had to make.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one I made based on the Conception Ker trilogy.

He heard footsteps in his hall, echoing throughout the place. It had been awhile since the last time he had a visitor— _customer_ , to be precise. His potion was known as the strongest, the most effective, with no way to reverse what it already did. And he knew exactly which one people seek the most, and that certainly would be the one his new customer wanted to get.

A man with deep copper hair entered the room. His feline-like eyes were filled with determination, as if he were there for a duel and not for a certain potion.

“I wish to talk to the Potion Maker Ravi,” said the man. His feather-like voice surprised him, although he was quick to regain his composure.

“I am Ravi, the one you’re looking for,” said Ravi confidently, “And I’d say you come all the way here for something only I can make.”

“Love Potion,” the man said with no hesitation at all. “State your price and I will pay.”

Ravi chuckled at his eagerness. It wasn’t rare among his customers, but it’s still amusing to see every time. Most of his amusement came from just how bold and confident they were at their ability to pay whatever price Ravi stated. Usually he’s up for some ridiculous price, but for this fierce beauty, he had already planned something else.

“Here’s what you want,” said Ravi as he pulled out a small vial from his suit’s pocket, holding it high for the man to see. It was even more amusing when Ravi found his stern gaze turned to be desperation, and just how closely he stared at the vial.

Ravi put his hand down, handing out the vial to the man. He was quick to reach out his hand, but Ravi grabbed his wrist hard and he hissed in pain. Ravi tutted, then whispered in his ear, “My payment first.”

Without further warning, Ravi claimed the man’s lips with his own. He tried to struggle at first, tightly closing his lips, but Ravi squeezed his wrist harder and he gasped in pain. Ravi took that chance to deepen the kiss, making him groaned in protest. But within a moment, the man surrendered into the kiss, feeling dizzy from the warmth. His whole body felt like burning, and there was a tickling sensation at the back of his right hand.

When Ravi finally released him, he collapsed to the firm chest, heaving for the air. A triumphant smile was curving on Ravi’s lips, as he turned the man’s right hand to see the result of his work. An intricate pattern was tattooed there, a mark of his ownership. The man’s eyes were wide when he saw that mark, but he had no chance to protest as Ravi pushed him away and pressed the vial to his palm.

“Use this well, since you’ve paid it with your soul,” whispered Ravi in his ear. Still shaken, the human only nodded, quickly fleeing the place while clutching on the vial.

Ravi sank back to his seat, licking his lips for traces of that man’s taste. He chuckled again, thinking just how he couldn’t wait to take more of him.

* * *

It was only two and a half months after the man, who later he discovered was named ‘Leo’, came to his second establishment. Not many people knew that it’s his as well, with his name and appearance changed, and different ambience applied as well. He wondered if this Leo came because he knew that it was him, or he just came because he was as desperate as other humans that came before him.

The wooden door creaked open, and a man stepped inside the hut. His feline-like eyes were filled with determination like the first time they met. Though, this time his hair was black and wavy, short bangs falling just above his piercing eyes. And, as if ashamed of what was tattooed on the back of his right hand, he bandaged it tightly.

“I’m looking for Wonshik the Enchanter,” he said firmly, with no hint of hesitation or fear in his voice.

“You are currently looking at him,” said Wonshik, leaning back on his wooden chair.

“I want you to cast a Binding Spell on someone. State your price and I will pay,” said Leo, bold and confident just like when he faced Ravi. He already sold out his soul, so Wonshik was thinking about what other payment he wanted from the man. But if he were to tell the truth, he already knew what he wanted from the greedy human.

Wonshik stood from his seat, his sheer black robe swayed gently with every step he took. He tried to suppress the smirk threatening to form at his lips, looking at the way Leo raked his eyes all over his exposed torso. Wonshik did it purposely, to distract people from looking too long at his face, although his striking silver hair didn’t help much. At least, it was a good contrast with his appearance as Ravi.

“You already sold your soul, and yet you dare to ask for my service,” said Wonshik as he grabbed Leo’s right wrist, forcefully ripping away the bandage to show the single blue eye drawn on his skin. Wonshik didn’t miss the blush blooming across the pale cheeks, as well as the shame and disgust reflecting on the deep brown eyes.

“I still have plenty other things to offer as payment,” hissed Leo, still not giving up on what he wanted. That made Wonshik smirked, amused with the length of the things he’s willing to sacrifice.

“If you insist,” said Wonshik as he let go of Leo. He picked up a pendant from his table, with an intricate heart-shaped design, and held it out for Leo.

“A drop of your blood will activate the spell. Whoever wears this will be yours until you set them free,” said Wonshik. Leo cautiously took that pendant, and this time Wonshik didn’t surprise him with any sudden move like Ravi did. He waited as Leo pulled out a handkerchief and carefully wrapped the pendant, tucking it into his chest pocket.

“The payment?” asked Leo as he looked into Wonshik’s eyes. Wonshik raised his hand to cover Leo’s eyes, and Leo fluttered them closed as gestured. Then, he felt Wonshik’s hands cupping his cheeks gently, and his warm breath was tickling the closed lids. He could feel Wonshik’s lips pressing against each eyelids, and his heart pounded violently against his ribcage.

But what happened next was beyond his expectation. There was burning sensation on his eyes, and he screamed as he doubled over, dropping onto his knees as he covered his eyes with his hands. It felt like someone poured acid on them, melting them and making him blind.

A moment that felt like forever passed, and the pain was gone. He tried to open his eyes slowly, adjusting to his surrounding and the odd sensation in his eyes. As he raised his gaze, he widened his eyes in shock when he saw Ravi there, with his trimmed black hair and playful grin on his lips.

“What do you see, dear Leo?” asked Ravi teasingly, already knowing the answer since he was the one who enchanted those eyes. The beautiful deep brown eyes had turned blue, a color he deemed fitting for a beauty like Leo.

Leo, in the other hand, shuffled back as much as his limp arms and legs could bring. He was staring at Ravi in horror, blinking numerous times, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again while wishing that his eyes were just playing tricks on him. But no, it really was Ravi standing there, which meant he was unknowingly giving too much power over himself to one being.

“What did you do to me?” whispered Leo, visibly trembling.

“I’m giving you a bonus; a pair of eyes that can see through lies and deceptions. The amusement I get from watching you seeing the world through your new eyes will be enough for me as the payment,” said Ravi with an amused grin. He walked passed Leo and opened the wooden door of his hut, walking out without looking back.

The wooden hut dissipated, leaving Leo to sit down on the stack of dried leaves in the middle of the dark woods.

* * *

Four months had passed after their meeting in the woods, and Ravi just casually invited himself to the wedding. It was bright and colorful, filled with all kinds of flowers they could find in spring. The guests came in bright clothes too, making Ravi looked a little too dark with his black jacket. At the very least, he still chose a canary turtleneck to go with it.

The groom and the bride were already standing in front of the altar, wearing all white. But the gloves covering the groom’s hands were black, as the white ones wouldn’t be enough to cover what was branded on the back of his right hand. He was holding both of her hands, about to declare his vow with nervousness written all over his face.

But a glimpse of Ravi’s face among the crowds made the groom turned, blue eyes sweeping around to find the familiar face. And when their eyes finally met, he let go of his bride’s hands, rushing through the sea of people to wrap his arms around Ravi, melding their lips together in such fervour that made him felt like burning from head to toe.

When they finally parted, Leo still feeling dazed from the intensity of his emotion, Ravi smirked and whispered softly in his ear;

_“All mine—”_


End file.
